In today's annuloplasty devices it is generally a main single member device which is inserted into the heart and which contacts the leaflets to hold and reshape them according to a desired treatment. The devices of today may comprise additional periphery components that help in various ways to contact, hold and reshape the leaflets. A problem with today's devices is that they are getting more and more complex due to advanced shapes, materials and so on for reshaping the leaflets. The complexity of these devices also means that the time to deploy such devices into a heart is long.
WO20131065 discloses an endoluminal support structure being a medical stent that includes a plurality of longitudinal strut members interconnected by a plurality of swivel joints. However, such devices would have the drawback that they would need further attachment means for securing it to the leaflets and performing any type of annuloplasty and having a very structural complex design.
Hence, an improved annuloplasty device would be advantageous and in particular allowing for a less complex procedure, quicker deployment and a less complex device.